Optimizing muscle activation of a user during resistance exercise is conducive to overall muscular adaptations to a long-term training program (i.e. muscular growth and strength development). Various techniques and strategies have been implemented in practice to optimize muscle activation during resistance exercise, such as movement and exercise equipment manipulations.
A barbell is a well-known piece of exercise equipment that is used not only in weight training, weightlifting and powerlifting, but also utilized as a key piece of equipment in resistance exercises. However, standard barbells limit users to one movement at a time, targeting one specific area of a muscle. If a user wants to target another area of the same muscle, the barbell and user must be reconfigured, requiring a pause in the exercise and a relaxation of the muscle and thus failing to optimize muscle activation. In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a barbell that can instantaneously transition into different movements, targeting a muscle group without pause, reconfiguration, and relaxation and thereby providing users a more intense exercise and experience.
In view of the above, what is needed is an improved barbell that provides greater muscular activation for a given barbell exercise and that improves the overall quality of training over a typical barbell. More specifically, what is needed is an improved barbell that provides horizontal resistance via a spring mechanism within the handle of the barbell for achieving greater muscle activation improving the overall quality of training.